


Walk Home

by NebulasPrime



Series: Fool's Gold [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Bottom Link, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Link, Top Darunia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: A walk home for a pregnant Link.Snippet linked toMemories of Fool's Gold
Relationships: Darunia/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Fool's Gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067912
Kudos: 8





	Walk Home

Link huffed and grunted as he slowly walked down the path of Death Mountain. A difficult task for the usually athletic and energetic knight. It was like this because of how swollen his belly had become from carrying his first child with Darunia. It had been a pain to just walk the around the village itself in the last couple of months with how big he had become. It was by the grace of the goddesses and the villagers themselves was he able to get the things he needed with their help. As well aiding him with mundane things and getting supplies for the house. A building he was able to get thanks to the rich family of Kakariko village. The house in fact use to belong to them in the first place.

The family had moved to Castle Town after fixing the place up for Link. Gifting it to him shortly before they left. Saying this place gave them to many bad memories to stay and this house was a way to say thank you to the hero. Saying not another word as he watched them leave in a horse and carriage. At the time it had confused Link, but he soon caught on what they told them. The family had remembered all the pain and hardship of the other Hyrule. The Hyrule that been left in ruined and where they were cursed by a wicked man. Not that he minded it since it was blessing at the time for what he needed. Having been recently married to Darunia a month prior with them finding out the potion Link had been taking had been successful sometime later. Able to have a space place to live that was close enough to get supplies he would constantly need was a whole lot easier and quicker for them. Without having to wait on top of the mountain for them while not making the doctor of the village walk up the long path should something happen. Issues that Darunia had foresaw when Link began to show when he had noticed the blond stomach started to extend out. Even though being separated from his lover had left a bad taste in his mouth at the time, but he swallowed down that feeling and was able to convince Link to stay in the house until the birth of their child. Something that was nearing rather quickly. Did not stop Link from breaking some of the rules they set up during this separation.

If the fact he was walking down the path was any clue in the first place. Having visited Darunia in Goron City by making the slow and nearly painful journey. Much to the chief worry and distaste. Walking out of the city after the visit before he could get a chaperone to escort him back. Not believing he did not need such a thing on a usually peaceful pathway. One he had travel numerous times and knew the beasts that use to linger there haven’t been seen in the territory since they started construction in the mines. He puffed out his cheeks in mock anger of the situation. Mostly annoyed than angered that the chief believed he needed a babysitter for the time being. A thought that was briefly broken when the sound of a rolling Goron made their way to him. Making a disgruntled noise when he realized it was Darunia himself making his way down the path. Watching his body bounce high in the air before unfurling so he could land in front of his smaller lover. Link yelping in surprise as eyes widen when those overly large hand scooped up the knight to hug him close. Suddenly feeling sick from the quick motion while a hand went to his stomach and other to his mouth. This sickness of being pregnant was still something he was not use to. Something he knew he would never get used to.

“Link!” Darunia nuzzled his face into the warm body of the Hyrulian. Happy that he was able to catch up to the blond before something had happened to him. Pulling his head back to show off worried eyes and a deep frown, “I wished you had waited for your escort to help you down. It’s still dangerous here with the stray rolling Goron and fiend.”

When his stomach finally settled was Link able to place his hands-on Darunia shoulders. A frown his face matching that of his husband.

“I know, but I have traveled this way too many times to know it’s safe. Plus, I can handle myself rather easily should something happen to me.”

“That something is what worries me,” tightening his hold on his little Hylian but making sure he did not squeeze to hard, “I know your very capable to fight anything that comes your way, but not in your condition. It’s not just your life your carrying but also our child. I am very much in love with both of you and makes me worry when you do these reckless things. Even if they are small indirect things and mean no harm. I’m already fearful enough by being away from you since I have to deal with the recent changes of our city and mine.”

Link breathed in a lot of air to let out loud sigh. Features softening after Darunia spoke of how he felt. The annoyance wasn’t as great as before, but it been put out mostly. He could not stay annoyed after Darunia had confessed that to him. Fingers weaving through the stiff bristles of hair, eyes shifted into a sad apologetic look, and lips pursed together before they broke apart to speak.

“I am sorry Darunia. It’s just… Even now it’s hard to shift out of position of being battle ready. Always ready to head after I been battling for so long. I’ll try to adhere to the rules from now to ease your worries.” This put a large grin on the man’s face. Happy that his husband was setting aside some of his worries for the entire matter. Even though the one for being alone in that house was still there. Afraid something might happen with no one to help Link when that time comes.

“Hey, how about I stay the night there with you? I missed having you by my side,” Darunia asked. Smile and gaze becoming gentle as he looked the knight. Thumb rubbing a portion of Link back as he studied the bright yellow hair gently blowing in the wind, those bright blue eyes staring back at him as they shined like the sky and the swollen belly pressing against his.

“I would love that.”

Darunia grinned largely before holding Link a little bit tighter. The Hylian dipping down to kiss the side of the Goron head. Returning the jovial smile right after. Happy that he would have Darunia with him for the night. The truth of the matter is that it wasn’t just his battle-ready ways that made him feel such a way. It was also the loneliness the house had given him. Having gotten use to the closeness and presence of the other man near him. To be able snuggle close to the warm body that he grew to love to be near every night. To talk with his husband in the evenings of the things they had done that day. Always entertained by the antics by Darunia. Keeping everything lively in this usually peaceful, yet dull, place. He enjoyed all of this so much that he had forgotten what the loneliness had felt. How this man smile could brighten the darkest of nights and that he oddly felt protected when he is around. Which is unusual since he was the one been always doing the protecting. If his previous adventures haven’t already established that. Maybe that why could not relax even now. A thought that made his shoulders sagged before fingers clutched at the beard. Eyes watering a bit as flashed of what the man had done came across his mind. Arms stretching as far as they could around the head when he leaned forward. His softer pink lips meeting those of the dark brown belonging to the chief. Feeling the rough texture gained from working in the mine and devouring the rocks within. He forgot how much he loved the feeling of those lips against his. Radiant smile matching the joy he felt when the kiss was broke. Shinning down at Darunia as blue eyes teared up.

“Let’s go shall we, before the day completely disappears on us.” Darunia grinned before using his free arm to flex. Causing Link to laugh as he was carried off down the hill to the village.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord:  
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/MGwRMjhJwX)


End file.
